KAMI
by HayaaShigure-kun
Summary: Bagaimana jika... Kuroko punya kakak perempuan? OAO) Apa yang akan team Seirin hadapi? teamSeirinxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : yang jelas, KuroBas bukan punya author -_-**

* * *

**Prologue**

Pagi yang cerah, di sebuah mansion berwarna putih, tinggalah seorang 'remaja' perempuan. Sambil menyeruput teh _Earl Grey_-nya, perempuan itu memandang pemandangan yang indah dari balkon kamarnya. Perempuan itu berambut putih-silver panjang, dengan mata bermanik biru langit, dan kulit putih tanpa noda sedikitpun. Perempuan itu memakai _strap-dress_ berwarna putih panjang selutut dengan bawahan yang lebar. Dress itu juga dilengkapi dengan beberapa hiasan yang berbentuk seperti ranting yang menjulur sepanjang bagian perutnya. Dan untuk memperindah penampilannya, dia juga memakai bando berwarna putih dengan hiasan mawar berwarna putih disalah satu sisinya.

_"Niiit...niiiit"_

Ponsel berwarna merah berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah _e-mail_ yang masuk. Perempuan itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang mengirimkannya.

_From : Aida Rii-chan_

_Subject : Aku mohon bantuanmu_

_ Ohayou nee-chan. Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu._

"Kufufu..., jarang-jarang sekali Rii-chan meminta bantuanku." kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum geli.

_To : Aida Rii-chan_

_Subject : Kufufu_

_Teehee, tentu saja Rii-chan. Akan kuberikan apapun untuk _kouhai_ sepertimu _^w^

"Permintaan dari Rii-chan. Fufu, sepertinya menyenangkan..." perempuan itu kembali menyeruput tehnya sampai habis, dan kembali beranjak ke kamarnya.

* * *

**Okey, prologue ini benar-benar pendek -_- . Mungkin selanjutnya akan lebih panjang, atau lebih pendek *digebuk massa*. Tadinya author gamau bikini fic ini, gara-gara ga yakin sama alur ceritanya, tapi...well..., akhirnya...ya begitulah *dibakar massa*. Author juga tadinya mau bikin ini jadi TeamSeirinxReader, tapi karena ga cocok, jadinya author bikin OC, dan MAAF SEKALI UNTUK PARA READERS, KARENA OC INI ADALAH AUTHOR SENDIRI. AUTHOR GATAU MAU OC YANG GIMANA LAGI, JADI YA BEGITULAH *bocor caps*. Btw, author ga maksa readers buat review, baca aja udah cukup buat author. Okey, ini aja pesan dari author ^w^ sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~~ ^V^)/**


	2. O-Onee-chan?

**DISCLAIMER : Masih sama kayak diprologue, author bukan pemilik KuroBas-ssu *digampar fans Kise**

* * *

Di lapangan basket Indoor Seirin...

'_PRIIIIIIIIIIIIT!'_

"YAK! LATIHAN UNTUK HARI INI SELESAI!"

Teriakan perempuan itu menggema di lapangan indoor tersebut, menandakan waktu-waktu kebahagiaan para anggota klub basket sekolah menengah atas bernama Seirin itu dan berhasil membuat mereka ambruk seketika.

"Akhirnya..."

"PULAAANG!"

"Kuroko! Jangan tidur disini!"

Seorang perempuan (yang barusan) yang bertugas menjadi pelatih di klub ini adalah Aida Riko. Dia hanya menghela nafas melihat para pemain-pemain hebat ini tidak bergerak lagi di lantai lapangan indoor ini. Bahkan ada yang kejang-kejang *eh salah. Saat itu, dia teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Minna! Aku punya pengumuman yang sangat penting! Tolong jangan pulang dahulu!"

"Hee? Pengumuman apalagi?" kata seorang laki-laki berambut lurus yang poninya mencapai matanya dan memiliki _ability_ bernama _Eagle Eye_.

"Sudahlah, dengarkan saja apa kata pelatih. Dan Kuroko, jangan benar-benar tidur, dahou!" teriak sang _Captain, _ _three-pointer_ andalan Seirin yang sebenarnya pengen pulang juga.

"..." sang _hook-shooter_ pendiam, atau bisu (/SLAP) yang mencoba menenangkan sang kapten, entah bagaimana caranya, Author juga ga ngerti.

"Fuuh..., baiklah-baiklah." kata anggota tertinggi di klub ini, dan mempunyai 2 posisi saat bermain basket. Lalu ada juga seorang pemain yang memiliki kekuatan _jump_ yang sangat tinggi, sedang membantu sebuah kepala biru yang sudah melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera *oh bukan deh

"Terima kasih Kagami-kun," dan orang itu pun berterima kasih dengan muka dan wajah seperti papan giles, DATAR.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Sebenarnya, pengumuman ini mungkin akan menjadi pengumuman yang buruk untuk kalian, karena kalian akan melawan sebuah sekolah yang terkenal jago atletik, dan aku...," pelatih, atau lebih enak jika kita panggil Riko, ini pun menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Terus ngapain digaruk.

"Iyaa? Ada apa?" kata sang kapten, atau yang sering kita panggil Hyuuga, penasaran.

"A-aku..., hari ini aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari ke luar kota, bersama ayahku," lanjut sang pelatih sambil tergagap dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

.

.

.

krik

"AAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"TERUS KITA GIMANA LATIHANNYA?"

"TERUS SIAPA YANG BAKAL MENGINTRUKSI KITA SAAT DISANA?"

"EMAK! NIKAHIN AKU EMAK!"

okey, mereka semua jadi OOC. _To the max_. Dan mereka + saya masih penasaran siapa yang teriak kata-kata terakhir tadi.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku juga tidak mau! Tapi, kalian tahu kan ayahku bagaimana?" kata Riko sambil menutup telinganya.

"Terus siapa bisa menggantikan pelatih sepertimu?" Tanya Hyuuga sambil meneteskan air mata buaya dari ujung matanya. Jakarta banjir~~ Jakarta banjir~~

"eerm..., sebenarnya aku mempunyai teman yang bisa bermain dan melatih basket. Tapi dia sedikit..., aneh, mungkin?" kata Riko sambil cengengesan.

"Seperti dia kah?" kata Hyuuga sambil menunjuk pemain bertubuh paling besar tadi. Sementara yang di tunjuk tidak konek.

"Yah... tidak juga sih. Maklumi sajalah apa yang akan dia lakukan pada kalian nanti,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, temanmu ini seperti apa sih, Pelatih?" kata pemilik _Eagle Eyes_ tadi, bernama Izuki.

"Oh, dia seorang perempuan-"

"PEREMPUAN?" para jones pun mulai bangkit (okey Author bakal bener-bener dibakar massa).

"iya..., dia mungkin setinggi Mitobe, tapi lebih pendek beberapa senti, lalu dia mempunyai rambut panjang selutut berwarna putih-"

"Ah, tunggu,"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang pemilik _Misdirection_ itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, membuat semua anggota yang ada disana menengok ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Kuroko?" Tanya kepala merah yang loncatnya setinggi langit tadi, Kagami.

"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan 'teman'mu ini, Pelatih," kata Kuroko masih dengan muka tempat gosokan setrika, author gatau namanya apaan sudahlah.

"Benarkah?"

"Atau hanya perasaanku saja?"

...krik

"Baiklah, itu saja untuk hari ini," kata sang pelatih yang sudah punya perempatan di kepalanya, "tenang saja, serahkan saja padaku dan temanku itu. Aku yakin kalian baik-baik saja," lanjutnya.

'_Tapi kau tidak baik-baik saja kan? Kau hampir merobek kertas-kertas data yang kau bawa,'_ pikir semua anggota yang ada disitu.

Dan itulah akhir dari sore terakhir mereka dengan pelatih 'asli' mereka.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

_'Krieeeeeet...'_

Suara pintu lapangan basket tersebut menggema di seluruh ruang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku kira hari ini kita dapat pelatih baru? Dan dia belum dating juga?" sang Kapten, Hyuuga, sudah emosian duluan.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana jika berlatih dulu sebelum dia dating?" kata sang elang, Izuki, menenangkan kaptennya. Padahal dia juga kesel.

Saran Izuki pun disetujui dengan anggukan oleh anggota-anggota lainnya.

"Fuh, baiklah. Hari ini kita mulai dengan _match_ saja dulu. Bagi menjadi dua kelompok melalui undian!" sang kapten akhirnya mulai nyuruh 'anak-anak'nya lagi.

* * *

Setelah _match_ pemanasan tersebut selesai, terdengar tepuk tangan dari arah tribun penonton..., eh?

_'plok plok plok'_

Suara tepuk tangan (misterius) itu pun menggema juga di lapangan tersebut.

"Siapa itu?!" sang kapten (yang hampir jantungan) mencari asal suara tersebut. Saat dia menoleh ke arah kanannya, dia pun menemukan orang itu.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" lanjutnya.

Sosok itu memakai jubah dengan tudung kepala yang cukup menutupi mata dan hidungnya.

"Eeeh?... Aku sudah ada disini dari sebelum kalian datang," kata sosok itu.

'Suara perempuan?!' itu yang ada dipikiran anggota-anggota klub basket ini.

Perempuan itu pun menuruni tangga tribun menuju pagar pembatas, dan menaikinya.

"Kau-?!" para anggota panik ketika perempuan itu mencoba turun menuju lapangan melalui pagar. Kecuali untuk satu orang.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata temannya pelatih itu kau," kata pemilik mata bermanik biru tersebut, Kuroko, sambil melebarkan matanya.

Dan perempuan itu benar-benar nekad, karena dia beneran loncat dari ketinggian 2,5 meter.

Dan saat itu juga lah, tudung jubahnya terbuka, memperlihatkan para anggota sura-surai berwarna putih-silver yang berkibar di udara.

"Bukannya Rii-chan sudah memberitahu kemarin kalau aku akan datang menggantikannnya?" kata perempuan itu setelah mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai lapangan tersebut.

Perempuan itu juga mengangkat wajahnya dan membenarkan beberapa helai rambut yang ada di wajahnya.

"S-siapa ka-kau?" Kagami bertanya dengan gagapnya karena baru kali ini melihat ada orang yang selamat setelah lompat dari ketinggian segitu.

"..." perempuan itu terdiam dan tersenyum melihat para anggota, membuat mereka _blush_ di tempat, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka sendiri.

"Atashi wa Kami desu,"

"Onee-chan,"

.

.

.

.

.

krik

"KAMI/ONEE-CHAAN?!"

"Mou..., Tetsu-chan. Jangan mengganggu perkenalanku setiap kali, dong!" kata perempuan itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya, lalu dia berlari ke arah orang yang memanggilnya dengat sebutan onee-chan, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hisashiburiii!"

Sementara yang lainnya hanya cengo ditempat.

'a-apaaaa..?'

* * *

"Ja-jadi..., kau ini sebenarnya siapa, sih?"

Para anggota yang sudah tenang sedikit pun meminta penjelasan dari 'onee-chan'nya Kuroko ini.

"Heeee? Rii-chan tidak memberitahu kalian? Jahat sekali...,"

"Rii-chan?"

"Oh, maksudku Aida Riko-chan,"

krik

Baru kali ini ada yang manggil Riko kayak gitu selain ayahnya.

"Kau ini..., benar-benar kakaknya Kuroko?"

"Heeeeeee? Kuroko juga tidak memberitahu itu?"

"Maaf, aku lupa Onee-chan," jawab sang adik dengan muka melasnya.

"Kalau begitu...," perempuan itu berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"NAMAKU KUROKO SHIGURE! Aku yang akan mengajari kalian basket sampai Riko kembali!"

* * *

**Itu saja untuk chapter 1. Iya aku tahu, maaf, kalau chapter ini juga sedikit. Author juga maunya yang panjang. Btw, author akan menjelaskan beberapa note untuk fanfic ini. **

**1. Nama fanfic ini : KAMI. Author make Kami yang artinya 'God (神)'. BUka yang artinya 'Kertas (紙)', atau pun yang 'Hair (髪)'**

**2. ...oke author lupa. Mungkin ada untuk chapter selanjutnya.**

**Itu saja yang mau Author kasih tahu -_-). Semoga readers terus baca fanfic abal gaje bin jelas ini sampai habis =w=**


	3. Match! Kagami vs Shigure!

**DISCLAIMER : KuroBas masih belum punya Author T-T)**

* * *

"NAMAKU KUROKO SHIGURE! Aku yang akan mengajar kalian sampai Riko kembali!"

dan semuanya cengo.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuan melatihmu,"

semuanya makin cengo sambil menengok ke arah orang yang mengatakan itu.

"Kagami-kun,"

"Hee? Apa aku mendengar sebuah tantangan?"

dan orang yang ditantang pun tersenyum ke arah seorang anak yang (cukup) berani itu.

"Tentu saja,"

hening.

hening.

hening.

"O-oi, Kagami, bukannya kau keterlaluan?" kata sang kapten.

"Kau cukup berani. Aku bisa melawan kalian semua sekaligus, jangan remehkan kemampuanku," Shigure pun dengan senang hati menerima tantangan yang menarik tersebut.

"...tapi,"

ternyata belum selesai, pakai tapi pula.

"Anak ini yang akan bertarung bersamaku," lanjutnya sambil memeluk orang yang dia maksud dari belakang.

"Onee-chan," dan tentu saja orang tersebut adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kalau adikku yang satu ini suka membantu kalian, makanya sekarang dia yang akan membantuku," katanya sambil tersenyum (ala iblis) ke arah Kagami, "dan tentu saja aku tahu kalau dia ini bayanganmu,"

'ukh,' Kagami mulai berpikir lagi, karena Kuroko tidak akan bersamanya nanti.

"...kuhu. Baiklah, mari kita mulai!"

* * *

Dari Tim A, adalah semua anggota Seirin yang ada saat itu ; Kagami, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki dan Mitobe. Sementara, dari Tim B, adalah duo kakak-adik, Shigure dan Kuroko.

Karena tim B hanya berisi dua orang, apalagi salah satunya adalah seorang perempuan, tim B diperbolehkan untuk mendapatkan bola lebih dahulu.

"Jangan menangis setelah kalah, ya?" kata Shigure sambil mengikat rambutnya, dan membuka jubahnya.

"Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menang,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti,"

Shigure mulai men-dribble bola dengan tangan kanannya.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku pemanasan dulu sebentar?" katanya sambil berlari-lari kecil di tempat.

"Ha? t-tentu saja?" jawab Kagami, heran.

"Bagus, karena aku sudah selesai, kita mulai sekarang,"

"Eh?"

Dan pada saat itu, SHigure melsat melalui Kagami dengan mudah.

'_V-Vanishing Drive? Ada yang bisa melakukannya selain Kuroko?!"_

"Kagami! Jangan diam saja! Kau kan yang memulai _game_ ini!" teriak Hyuuga.

"A-"

Saat Kagami menengok kebelakang, dia melihat hal yang mengejutkan.

Shigure dan Kuroko berlarian sambil terus memberi_pass_ kepada sesama.

Anggota-anggota yang lain juga terlihat tidak bisa apa-apa, karena kecepatan bola saat dilempar oleh mereka sangatlah cepat, mereka hampir tidak bisa melihat bolanya.

_'Apa-apaan mereka? Monster?'_ itulah yang ada di kepala semua anggota yang bermain disana.

Saat Kuroko mendapat _pass_ terakhir dari Shigure, dia berlari sambil men-_dribble_ bola ke arah _hoop_ lawan. Saat itu juga, Kiyoshi dan Kagami langsung beralih ke _defense_.

"Tak akan kubiarkan lewat!" kata mereka berdua sambil menghadang Kuroko dari depan. Sayang sekali, Kuroko langsung mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, dan memantulkan bolanya dengan keras ke arah depan. Bola pun melayang ke arah _ring_ lawan.

'_I_-_Itu... tidak akan masuk!"_ mereka tidak menyadari Kuroko yang berlari melewati mereka dan berhenti serta menunduk di depan _hoop_ lawan.

Kagami dan Kiyoshi segera berlari ke arah mana bola akan jatuh dan segera melompat untuk mengambil bola terlebih dahulu.

Mereka tidak menyadari adanya tangan ketiga di antara mereka, dan tangan itu lebih tinggi dari mereka.

'_A-APA?!"_

Kagami dan Kiyoshi pun menengok untuk melihat siapakah itu, dan yang ada dipandangan mereka adalah surai-surai berwarna putih-_silver_ yang menari di udara, pada saat yang sama juga, tangan ketiga tersebut mendapatkan bola terlebih dahulu, dan melakukan _dunk_ di ring lawan. Ternyata, Kuroko membantu orang tersebut melompat dengan menjadikan badannya menjadi tumpuan.

"S-SHIGURE?!"

Disaat Kagami dan Kiyoshi mendarat di lantai lapangan dengan kaki mereka terlebih dahulu, orang ketiga tersbut masih belum mendarat juga.

_Krieet...Krieet..._

Suara decitan _ring_ menandakan ada sesuatu yang menggantung disana.

Ternyata, orang itu, Shigure, memegang _ring_ tersebut dan membuatnya menggantung disana.

Permainan selesai dengan jatuhnya Shigure dari _ring_ tersebut. Tapi, dia tidak terlihat akan mendarat dengan kakinya.

Tapi Shigure juga menyadari hal itu.

Dia memposisikan dirinya untuk mendarat dengan tangan terlebih dahulu, yang membuatnya kembali terlempar ke arah udara. Setelah itu dia memposisikan tubuhnya kembali untuk mendarat dengan kakinya dan setelah mendarat, ia melompat beberapa kali ke belakang untuk dapat mendarat dengan sempurna menggunakan kakinya. Dan dia melakukannya seperti seorang atletik berbakat, dengan sempurna. INGAT ITU.

* * *

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Apa kau sangat pintar dalam berolahraga?"

"Ada yang bisa menggunakan _Vanishing Drive_ selain Kuroko?!"

Setelah _match_ itu berakhir, Shigure dihujani beribu-ribu pertanyaan dari para anggota.

"E-etto... Ba-bagaimana ya?" Shigure sendiri kewalahan menjawabnya.

"Hey,"

Semuanya menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan aku karena terlalu meremehkan. Ka-kau hebat juga," orang tadi minta maaf sambil menengokkan kepalanya agar tidak ada yang melihat semburat-semburat kecil berwana merah di wajahnya.

"Kagami...," Shigure pun hanya tertawa kecil Kagami yang salting. Dan itu membuat Kagami makin nge-_blush_.

"Sudah jam segini. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Latihannya dimulai besok saja," kata Shigure sambil berdiri dan menuju ke arah pintu. "Bagaimana jika kutraktir kalian di Maji Burger? Sebagai kupon pertemanan," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Setelah semuanya bersiap-siap dan menuju ke arah pintu keluar sekolah, Shigure malah menuju kembali kedalam sekolah.

"Shigure? Mau kemana?" Tanya Kiyoshi yang menyadari Shigure yang malah berbalik arah.

"O-oh, aku mau ke toilet, mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Oh," Kiyoshi pun pergi menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sementara Shigure berlari ke arah toilet perempuan. Setelah masuk dan berdiri di depan salah satu cermin, ia membuka sedikit bajunya dan melihat ke dada kirinya, tepat di depan jantung. Disana terdapat sebuah gambar berbentuk jarum jam. Tetapi, gambar jam tersebut dapat bergerak. Disaat yang sama, cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya.

_'Aaaaah, bagaimana ini. Mungkin aku menggantinya terlalu banyak, tapi tidak terlalu sakit, sih,"_ Shigure sedikit panik melihat gambar jam yang terus menggerakkan jarum-jarumnya itu terlihat sedikit rusak. _'aku benar-benar harus lebih berhati-hati,'_ pikirnya sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

'Tok tok,'

"Onee-chan? Apa kau didalam?" suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga sang kakak.

"Kuroko? Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar," dengan cepat, Shigure membenarkan kembali bajunya dan keluar dari toilet.

"Apakah aku membuatmu menunggu? Hehe, gomen, gomen,"

Dengan itu, mereka segera pergi ke gerbang sekolah, dimana teman-teman mereka yang lain menunggu mereka.

Walaupun mereka bersenang-senang malam itu (karena ditraktir. Siapa yang enggak senang), apa yang ada dipikiran Shigure adalah,

_'apakah aku akan baik-baik saja?'_

* * *

**Lebih sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya, kah? Sebenarnya pikiran author udah liar banget. Tapi kenapa yang keluar cuma segini? Cukup Tuhan yang tahu readers -_- . Makin penasaran sama. ceritanya? Makin seru ceritanya? Author punya satu note untuk para readers,**

**SUDAH MUSIM ULANGAN MINNA. JADI UNTUK 2 MINGGU KE DEPAN, AUTHOR BAKAL GA NULIS CHAPTER-CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA TTTTTTATTT) MAAFKAN AUTHOR NAK.**

**Itu saja readers *hiksu* semoga author lulus, terus bisa nulis lagi. Tanpa fanfic, author mati karena stress TTvTT. SAMPAI JUMPA BEBERAPA MINGGU KE DEPAAAAANN~~~**


End file.
